1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative fountain and particularly to a decorative fountain with a motor pump housed in a water box which is located in a fountain body so that the leakage may be prevented, installation is simple and appealing durability may be enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A small size table top decorative fountain has increasingly appeared in households and offices to help people relaxing in the busy and high stress daily work. FIG. 1 shows a conventional decorative fountain which includes a fountain body A, an upper water trough B, a lower water trough C, a motor pump D for pumping water from the trough C to the trough B through a pipe E and a battery box F which has an IC board located therein for controlling the motor pump operation and to trigger a musical means. When water is filled in the upper trough B and overflowed, it drops to the lower trough C and to be circulated to the upper trough B again by means of the motor pump D. It thus achieves amusement effect.
There are a number of disadvantages in the conventional decorative fountain set forth above. The interior of the troughs B and C usually are sprayed with paint to avoid water leaking. The paint could degrade after long time of use. It could result in deposits, and making water murky, blocking the piping and even making the pump motor breakdown.
The motor pump D has to be installed from the rear side of the body A. It is cumbersome and making the rear side of the fountain not good looking. The IC board and the battery box F are located above the water trough C. Water moisture tends to seep and gather on the IC board and could result in IC circuits erosion and malfunction. The pipe E usually has a 90-degree elbow which is prone to trap deposits and block water flow. A new battery tends to make the motor pump D pumping water with stronger power and results in water spilling out of the water troughs B and C when flowing out of the pipe E exit. All of these problems beg for improvements.